El Guardaespalda
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Temperance tiene 17 años cuando llega a casa de la familia Green lo cuál la nueva familia la adoptan pero por cosas del destino Seeley se convierte en su guardaespalda para potegerla ya qué es heredera de una fortuna la cuál se la quieren quitar pero existe un textamento muy extraño lo cuál habran personas qué le quieren quitar su fortuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

**Capitulo 1 Un nuevo hogar**

Era una nueva cuidad un nuevo hogar una nueva familia lo que le esperaba a Temperance de nuevo sola a la edad de diecisiete años se encontraba sola en el mundo en menos de tres años había estado en ocho hogares sustitutos desde qué sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos y su hermano la dejo sola. Ella miraba atrávez del cristal el paisaje de ese nuevo lugar solo pensaba por que a ella le tocaba esa miserable vida qué a su corta edad estaba viviendo. Solo soñaba con una familia una casa un perro y la quisieran y la amaran. Se quedaron asombrada al ver aquella casa tan grande en la cuál iba a vivir se bajo del auto sin creer lo que estaba viendo hasta que le habló aquél hombre de unos cincuenta años de piel clara y ojos verde de cuerpo robusto qué la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola Temperance bienvenida a tu nueva casa!

-Gracias .

-No me digas señor dime Richard por favor, pasa quiero presentarte a mi esposa y a mi hija-los dos entraron hacía la enorme casa ella no dejaba de mirar el lugar solo miraba lo lujosa qué era, al oir la voz de la señora dandole la bienvenida sintió qué estaba en casa.

-¡Hola Temperance soy Cam la esposa de Richard bienvenida a nuestro hogar-dice ella abrazando a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-¿Dónde esta Ange?

-Estoy aquí papa-decia su hija bajando las escaleras.

-Temperance ella es mi hija Angela

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Temperance bienvenida.

-Gracias pero me puedes decir Temp.

-Claro a mi me puedes decir Ange.

-Me alegro qué se lleven bien Ange ,lleva Temp a su cuarto tu madre y yo las seguimos ya mismo.

-Sí papa no hay problema yo la llevo, sigueme Temp.

Al irse las chicas la cara de Richard se vuelve de tristeza y preocupación ya que lo qué le esperaba a la pobre de Temp no iba ser facíl, su esposa se dio cuenta del cambio de animo de su esposo ya qué el llebaba varios meses muy extraño ella sabía qué algo pasaba pero el no queria decirle pero como siempre ella no se daria por vencida hasta que su esposo le dijera lo qué pasaba Richard al oir a su esposa pidiendole que le contara todo el se giro y se fué a su oficina para no decirle nada a su esposa pero ella no se iba a darse por ignorada se fué detrás de el.

-Richard por favor dime lo qué pasa-decia su esposa con desespero.

-Cam te dicho qué no puedo decirte nada te prometo cuando pasa todo te lo dire.

-Richard estoy harta de oir lo mismo quiero saberlo ahora no después somo un matrimonio debemos estar en las buenas y las malas te quiero ayudar.

-Nadie me puede ayudar-dice el sentandose y colocando sus manos en su cara.

-Mi amor esto me tiene muy preocupada-dice ella sentandose en sus piernas y pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Solo quiero qué sepas que te amo y voy hacer lo que sea por mantenernos juntos los tres tu, Ange y yo-dice el besando a su esposa,hasta cuando tocan a la puerta interrupiendo el momentos de ellos.

-Pueden pasar.

-¡Buenos Días Sr. Green y Sra. Green!

-Buenos Días Booth,mi amor dejame a solas con el por favor.

-Si nos vemos luego –dice su esposa dandole un beso y saliendo del lugar mirarando muy seria al hombre qué había llegado ya qué ella sabía que desde qué llego a su casa empezaron todos los problema de su esposo.

-Sr. Green mi jefe quiere saber si ya llegó la chica.

-Si dile a Marcos qué nos veremos está noche en su casa que lleve a sus abogados que el notario ira para leer el testamento por cualquier situacción que pueda pasar.

-Si señor se lo diré ahora mismo-dice el saliendo de la oficina.

Cam ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras cuando ve a su hija corriendo hacia ella como si fuera a buscar algo con desesperación pero su madre la detiene por un brazo mirandola molesta.

-¿Para donde vas? –dice molesta

-¡Mamá no empiezes sabes muy bien a donde voy!-dice ella soltandose

-¡No seas tonta ese hombre no te quiere te está usando no te das cuenta!

-¡El me ama me lo a dicho muchas veces y yo lo amo a el!

-¡Tú mereces algo mejor hija por Dios habre los ojos no quiero que te haga daño!

-¡Soy bastante grande para cuidarme sola!

-¡No lo creo si fuera así no estuviera con un hombre con él!

-¡ Estás celosa qué yo tenga un hombre como él!

-¡No seas ridicula y amo a tu padre!

-¡Pues dejame en paz!-dice Ange molesta con su madre y bajando las escaleras.

Booth se encontra casi por salir de la casa cuando oye que lo llaman al girarse ve a Ange tirandosele encima y colocando sus piernas en su cintura y besandole desesperadamente.

-¿Qué diablos haces quieres qué nos vean?-dice el molesto

-¡Perdoname no te visto en una semana y te vi llegar queria verte mi amor!

-¡Sabes! si nos ve tú papa tendremos que terminar esto te lo dicho varias veces.

-¡NOOOO! No quiero que me dejes me moriria-dice ella tratandolo de besarlo pero el la detiene.

-Comportate pareces una niña malcriada-dice el apartandola de el.

-Por qué me tratas así hace una semana me hicistes el amor y me dijistes qué me amabas y ahora me tratas así –dice ella llorando.

-¡Te dije qué nadie podía saber de lo nuestro hasta terminar mi trabajo aquí y claro qué te amo perdona me puse nervioso!

-Te perdono con una condicción qué me hagas el amor ahora-dice ella besandolo.

-¡No puedo ahora tengo qué ir donde mi jefe tendra qué ser luego!-dice el separandose de ella y mirando para todos lados qué no allan sido vistos.

-¿Quiero estar contigo?-dice ella abrazandolo

-¡Te dije que NO me tengo que ir y comportate como una mujer madura odio a las niñas malcriada!-dice el soltandose de ella y saliendo de la casa!

-Si crees qué vas a jugar conmigo te equivocas Seeley eres mio solo **mio** -dice ella molesta y subiendo las escaleras echa una fiera.

Seeley se encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de su jefe y pensando como se iba a sacar a Ange de encima se había acostado con ella para poder sacarle información de su padre, ya que él es uno de los guardaespalda y asesino asueldo de el traficante mas poderoso de la cuidad el a matado a decenas de persona por ordenes de su jefe. Su misión era vigilar al Sr. Green hasta qué completara conseguir la hija de su mejor amigo Max Keenan ellos tres habían sido los mejores amigos en su niñez pero la vida les jugo una mala pasada y su amistad acabo en odio. Seeley llegó a la casa de su jefe para encontrarce con el hijo de su jefe qué no le agradaba mucho.

-¡Hola Seeley ya llegó mi futura... esposa!

-Si... Sully llegó tu mina oro ya qué eres tan inutíl que para conseguir una mujer tu padres tiene que chantajear a otro hombe para arreglar una boda con una niña rica para qué cientas qué eres hombre-dice Seeley tomandolo por la camisa.

-Sueltame idiota por lo menos voy a tener una mujer y tu que consigues qué te dejen y se lleven a tu hijo y sea otro hombre que lo reconozca y lo crie.

-¡Desgraciado!-dice Seeley cuando lo va a golpear en la cara pero oye una voz que lo detiene.

-¡Seeley por favor no vale la pena ensuciarte las manos con este idiota!

Seeley lo suelta al oir la voz de su mejor amigo y ve como Sully se va asia su auto para irse-si no fuera por tí Jack le romperia la cara a este idiota-dice el tocandose la frente.

-¡Tranquilizate el Jefe te esta esperando!

-¡Iré ahora donde el!-dice el entrando a la casa hasta llegar al despacho de su jefe para tocar la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-¡Hola señor!

-¡Hola Seeley!

-Llegó la chica

-Si señor... el Sr. Green le envia decir qué se reunira con usted está noche con el notario y los abogados.

-¡Muy bien... quiero qué lo traigas no pueden haber errores entendido!

-¡Así sera señor sin errores!-dice Seeley saliendo del despacho.

Temperance había estado todo el día en el cuarto ya qué la amabilidad de Ange solo fué cuando estuvo frente a sus padres al llegar al cuarto ella cambio solo miraba por la venta como si estuviera esperando a alguien a los pocos minutos salió corriendo dejandola sola en en el lugar, despúes de un rato estaba aburrida y decidio salir y recorrer la casa hasta llegar al despacho del Sr. Green y decidio tocar la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-¡Puedo pasar!- dice ella quedando asombrada con tanto libro qué había en ese lugar ya qué ella era amante de la lectura.

-¡Claro Temp pasa!-dice Richard dandose cuenta de la cara de ella al ver tanto libros.

-¡Nunca había visto tantos libros!

-¡Te gusta leer!

-¡Si mucho¡–dice ella emocionada

-Pudes tomar cualquier libro si quieres.

-¡Enserio!

-Si... puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y leer lo que quieras, bueno me tengo ir te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo qué gustes.

-¡Gracias!-dice ella abrazandolo y mirandolo cuando se va del despacho.

Temp llevaba como media hora mirando cuál libro escogeria para leer habían tantos qué no sabía cuál escoger hasta qué vio uno en la parte superior del librero pero estaba alto qué no podía alcanzar, decidio tomar la silla con ruedas para alcanzarlo pero perdio el equilibrio y la silla se rodo haciendo qué ella empezara a caer cuando ella creyo qué llegaria al suelo sintio unos brazo que la tomaran por la cintura evitando qué callera al suelo...

**Espero sus review se que todavia tengo otras historias qué terminar pero es qué no tenido inspiración para terminarlas esperos sus comentarios si quieres que termine esta historia la terminare si ustedes me lo piden.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

**Capitulo 2 El testamento**

Seeley se encontraba llegando a la casa de los Green la cuál ya era casi su casa aunque no era bien resivido por la Sra. Green ella lo odiaba, Seeley llevaba varios meses visitando esa casa por ordenes de su jefe tenia qué vigilar al Sr. Green y hacer qué cumpliera con el trato echo con su jefe. Habia regresado a la casa por segunda vez para recoger al dueño de la casa para qué fuera a la casa de su jefe, al llegar camino hasta el despacho del Sr. Green ya qué ultimamente solo se pasaba el en ese lugar, al abrir la puerta quedo sorprendido al ver al cuerpo de esa mujer, un hermoso cabello color marrón con unas hermosas curvas y lindo tracero se quedo mirandola por unos segundos imaginando todo tipo de locuras qué le podia a ser a esa mujer mientras su mente viajaba el se mordia los labios pero el ruido de la silla callendose lo hizo regresar a la realidad al ver qué aquella mujer empezaba a caer reaciono y camino hacia ella para evitar qué callera al suelo. Temp trataba de tomar un libro qué le gusto mucho pero estaba muy alto y no alcanzaba se paro en la silla para cogerlo pero al moverse perdio el equilibrio y empezó a caer ella cerró los ojos esperando la caída al suelo pero después de unos segundos sintio qué la tomaron por la cintura al abril sus ojos quedo asombrada con eso hermosos ojos café y hermosa sonrisa pero fue devuelta a la realidad al oir su voz.

-¡Estás bien!...!Te lastimaste!

-¡Si...estoy bien!-dice ella timidamente.

-Ten mas cuidado la proxima ves te puedes hacer daño-dice el mientra la va soltando.

- ¡Queria alcanzar un libro y no podía alcanzarlo!-dice ella mientras señala el libro.

-¡La proxima vez pide ayuda!-dice el mientra alcanza el libro y se lo entrega en la mano.

-¡Gracias!

-¡De nada! por cierto... ¡mi nombre es Seeley!

- ¡Soy Temp...Temperance Brennan!

-¡Eres la hija adoptiva de los Green!

-¡Si...soy su hija!-dice ella un poco incomoda. Se quedaron unos minutos callados pero sin dejar se mirarse hasta qué tocan la puerta y era Cam al verlos ella se molesto.

-¡Temp qué haces aquí!-dice ella un poco molesta.

-¡Estaba buscando un libro ya qué el Sr. Green me dio permiso!

-¡Pues entonce toma el libro y vete a tu cuarto!dice Cam señalandole la puerta.

-¡No hay problema me iré!-dice ella tomando el libro y caminando asia su cuarto.

Cam espero qué Temp se fuera y se cerró la puerta para hablar con el hombre qué mas odiaba en el mundo ya qué ella sabía qué su familia se estaba destruyendo por su culpa.

-¿Qué pretendes destruir mi familia?-dice Cam mirandolo con odio.

-Señora yo no prentendo destruir su familia.

-¡Por favor! No soy estupida.

-Señora yo solo hago mi trabajo.

-¡Su trabajo es seducir a mi hija de 18 años y manipular a mi marido!-dice ella con tono sarcastico.

-Yo ni sedujo a su hija ni manipulo a su marido señora-dice el sonriendo.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

-Mire señora...yo solo estoy aquí para qué su marido cumpla con el trato qué hizo con mi jefe.

-¡Y me vas a negar qué te estas acostando con mi hija!-dice ella levantando la voz.

-¡Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia señora!- yo no tengo la culpa qué su hija se me ofresca y yo soy hombre y no me voy a negar a pasar un rato de diversión con una mujer.

-Eres el peor de los hombres ¿Comó te atrevez a decirme en mi cara qué mi hija es solo una diversión?

- Le estoy diciendo la verdad tengo qué satisfacer mis necesidades y si su hija se mete en mi cama yo solo aprovecho la oportunida.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-dice ella mientra trata de darle una bofetada.

-¡Tranquila señora...no sabe con quién se esta metiendo!-dice el aguantandole la mano.

-¡No voy a dejar qué arruines la vida de mi hija!-dice ella tratando de soltarse

-Creo que su hija ya esta grande para saber lo qué hace.

-¡Mi marido se va enterrar de esto!... yo misma se lo dire.

-Si no quiere qué a su hija le pase algo es mejor qué su marido no se entere qué me acuesto con su hija-dice el tirandola sobre un sillón.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!-dice ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Yo siempre hago lo qué quiero!-dice el caminando hacia la puerta y al llegar se detiene- y por cierto su nueva hija se ve muy bien para tener mas diversión-dice el riendose burlonamente y saliendo del lugar.

Al salir del despacho Seeley se encontró con el Sr. Green y su abogado en la entrada de la casa al verlo fue dondé ellos ya qué queria salir de esa casa no queria encontrarse con Angela ni qué la señora Green formara un espectaculo no estaba para soportarlas a ninguna de las dos.

-¡Booth!... no sabía qué habias llegado.

- Si llegue haces unos minutos.

-Te presento al abogado Lance Sweet.

-¡Mucho gusto!-dice el abogado dandole la mano.

-Un placer Seeley Booth-dice el dandole la mano tambien.

-Bueno Seeley nos podemos ir cuando quieras.

-Claro Sr. Green nos podemos ir ya.

Después qué Seeley salió del despacho Cam empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al sentirse impotente de no poder ayudar a las dos persona qué mas amaba pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenia qué hacer algo para salvarlos ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, estuvo un rato pensando qué podía hacer cuando empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza fuerte y decidio ir a la cocina por alguna pastilla para quitarse ese dolor que la estaba volviendo loca, al llegar se encontro con su empleada Caroline qué era mas qué eso era su amiga.

-Cam por Dios qué te pasa... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-¡Hay Caroline por quién mas... por Angela y Richard!

-¡Amiga qué paso ahora!

-Ese hombre está destruyendo a mi familia-dice Cam abrazando a su amiga.

-Cam... comó quisiera ayudarte-dice su amiga mientra la consolaba.

-Cada día Richard esta peor mas perdido en sus pensamiento, no duerme ni come y hasta llevamos semanas qué no estamos juntos se pasa nervioso todo el día llega Seeley se pone mas nervioso sale y entra de la casa sin decirme nada cuando le pregunto qué le pasa,dice qué son cosas mias y yo se qué no lo son y ahora mi hija esta enamorada de Seeley.

-¿Qué Angela es una niña todavía y ese hombre le dobla la eded?-dice su amiga sorprendida.

-Lo sé y para empeorar las cosas ella se está acostando con él-dice Cam tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

-¡Amiga lo siento!

-Y eso no es lo peor el me dijo en mi cara qué quiere a mi hija para divertirse –dice Cam con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Por eso fue tu discusión está mañana con ella verdad.

-Si.. está ciega por ese hombre tengo miedo qué haga una locura.

-Te vez muy mal por qué no subes a tu cuarto y descansa-dice su amiga tocandole las mano.

-Si... pero antes necesito una aspirina para qué este dolor de cabeza se me quita.

-Claro toma la aspirina y el agua.

-¡Gracias!

-Cam se qué no estas de buen animo pero necesito un pequeño favor.

-Perdoname amiga te estoy agobiando con mis problemas en qué te puedo ayudar.

-Mi hermana se fue a Mexico a ver a mis padres y me dejó a mi sobrina te iba a pedir si se puede quedar aquí conmigo unas semanas, se qué mi sobrina y Angela tuvieron problemas la otra vez qué estuvo conmigo te prometo qué mi sobrina no causara problemas.

-No... Caroline soy yo la qué debo mantener a Angela alejada fue ella la qué dijo qué tú sobrina le había robado un vestido todavía me siento apenada por lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes eso fue cosas de adolecentes por mi está olvidado-dice su amiga sonriendole.

-Tu sobrina puede venir cuando quiera-dice Cam caminado hacia su habitación.

-¡Gracias amiga!-dice Caroline sonriendo.

Seeley se encontraba conduciendo a la casa de su jefe para llevar al Sr. Green y a su abogado por qué hoy seria leído el testamento de Max Kenner, ya qué llebavan esperando dos años sin poder leer el testamento ya qué solo se podía leer el día qué encontraran la hija de Max Keenan. Al llegar bajo del auto junto al Sr. Green y al abogado para caminar hacia la oficina de su jefe.

-Señor ya está aquí el .

-Hazlos pasar Booth.

-¡Hola Richard!

-¡Hola Marcos!

-Se pueden sentar

-Marcos te quiero presentar al abogado de Max Lance Sweet.

-Mucho gusto-dice Sweet dandole la mano a Marcos.

-Se pueden sentar caballeros vamos a ver qué nos quiere decir Max desde la tumba.

-Buenos caballeros el Sr. Max Keenan dejo una grabación de su testamento, solo se podía ver cuando su hija estuviera en la casa del Sr. Green, así que empezamos-dice Sweet mientras coloca el cd en la computadora.

Al Sweet colocar el cd en la computadora la cara de Max aparecio, lucia mucho mas viejo de como su amigos lo recordaban pero su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

-¡Hola amigos!-dice Max sarcasticamente - si estan viendo está grabación es por qué estoy muerto y no han encontrado su dinero y creo qué van a esperar mas tiempo, su dinero está en un banco en Suiza y está a nombre de mi hija Temperance y ella es la unica qué puede sacar el dinero, pero hay varias clausulas qué tendran qué cumplir, primero si a mi hija le pasa algo todo su dinero será repartido por diferentes cuentas en el extranjero y no les dara la vida para encontrarlo, segundo tendran qué esperar hasta qué ella cumpla los veinte años, oséa ahora mismo mi hija tiene qué tener 17 años tendrán qué esperar tres años,tercero quiero que termine sus estudios y qué tenga todo lo que necesite un chica de su edad, cuarto quiero qué consiga un hombre qué la proteja y se case con ella y le de una familia, pero quiero qué este claro, solo ella sera quién lo elija no podrá ser el hijo de Marcos( Sully) y mucho menos alguno de tus empleados Marcos tendrá qué ser de su edad y cuando ella decida tener un esposo y familia de obligarla o tratar de engañar todo su dinero desaparecera para siempre. Así qué si pensaban qué todo seria facíl estan bien equivocados estuve años pagando por un crimen qué no cometí mientras ustedes disfrutaban con sus familia mientras yo tenia qué estar huyendo con mi familia van a sufrir todo lo qué yo sufri y por haberme traicionado fuimos una familia, como hermanos pero su ambición lo cegaron quisieron hacerme daño aquí tiene los resultados. Y tu Marcos tendrás tu merecido no te atrevas a toca a mi hija, por qué yo se tus debilidades aunque este muerto te tengo vigilado tu fuistes el qué mas me hizo daño y tu sabes por qué y tu Richard siempre te dejaste dominar por Marcos eres tan culpable como el por qué nunca hicistes nada para evitar la situación los tres fuimos culpable de lo qué hicimos pero ustedes fueron unos cobardes y me dejaron solo. Y por último el mi hija se quedara con Richard y su familia hsta qué se vaya a la universidad y el Sr. Lance Sweet estará acargo qué todas estas clausulas se lleven acabo y no se atrevan a sobornarlo perderan su tiempo y su dinero. Y para terminar todavía hay una ultima clausula pero sera leída el día qué mi hija cumpla sus veinte años.

Al terminar de hablar Max se apagó la computadora y hubo un silencio por par de minutos hasta qué Marcos se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro hasta qué quedo frente a la computadora y la lanzó al suelo con rabía.

-Max es un mardito desgraciado-dice Marcos gritando

-Calmate no haces nada con romper la computadora – dice Richard levantandose de la silla.

-Necesito hablar con Richard a solas.

-Yo me retiro estaremos en comunicación-dice Sweet mientras sale de la habitación.

-Quiero la chica vigilada las 24 horas al día comó le pase algo en tu casa te juro qué te mato-dice Marco señalandolo con el dedo.

-No le va a pasar nada Marcos calmate.

-Claro... no le va a pasar nada ya qué Seeley se va a quedar en tu casa y sera su guardaespalda las 24 horas al día.

-No...Cam no lo quiere en la casa me va a matar.

-Eso no es mi problema resuelvete con tu mujer se por primera vez el hombre de la casa-dice Marco saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir Marcos de la habitación se encontro con Seeley y lo llevo hasta la sala para hablar con el. Le dijo qué se mudaria a la casa de los Green para ser el guardaespalda de la hija adoptiva de Richard pero no le dijo la verdadera razón de por qué tenia qué vijilarla. Seeley no entendía nada de lo qué pasaba le extrañaba que su jefe no le dijera lo qué estaba pasando el sabía qué había algo mas.

Al día siguiente Temp desperto muy temprano se quedo un rato en su cama hasta qué empezó a sentir hambre fue al baño y se cambio para bajar a la cocina para comer algo cuando llego a la puerta empezó a oir unas personas hablando.

-No te preocupes tía no voy hacer nada mientras ella no me molestes no habrá problemas.

-¡Por favor! No te metas en problemas-dice Caroline suplicandole

-Tía fue ella quién dijo qué yo le había robado su vestido y no era verdad.

-¡Lo sé!... pero recuerda qué ella es la hija de los dueños.

-¡Pero tía!... ella es mala me trataba mal me decía la "servientita" me hacía recoger las cosas qué ella tiraba de maldad.

-Trata de alejarte de ella ¡Por favor!

-¡Esta bien!... me alejare de ella.

-¡Gracias!-dice Caroline cuando observa a Temp en la puerta.

-¡Hola Buenos Días!-dice Caroline sonriendole.

-¡Buenos Días!-dice Temp caminando hacía dentro de la cocina.

- ¡Mi nombres es Caroline y ella es mi sobrina Faby!

-¡Yo soy Temperance pero me pueden decir Temp!

-¡Bueno Temp me imagino si estas aquí es por qué tiene hambre!

¡Si!..bastante.

-Sientate junto a Faby qué les preparare el desayuno a las dos.

-¡Gracias es muy amable!-dice Temp al sentarse

-¿Cuándo llegastes?

-Ayer y llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí.

-No, llegue hoy mi mamá se fue a Mexico y yo me voy a quedar unos días con mi tía, ¿Y tu qué hace aquí?

-Fui adoptada por Cam y Richard.

-Entonces eres hermana de Angela.

-Se podría decir que sí...pero...yo creo qué no le agrado.

-A ella no le agrada nadie.

-Pense qué podía tener una amiga en ella pero veo qué estare sola en está casa.

-No te preocupes...yo seré tu nueva amiga-dice Faby sonriendole.

-¡En serio serias mi mejor amiga!

-¡Claro qué si Temperance y Fabiana las mejores amigas del mundo!-dice Faby cuando las dos nuevas mejores amigas empiezan a reír.

**Espero sus review y sus comentarios para motivarme a seguir escribiendo espero por lo menos 10 review. Gracias .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ya había pasado una semana de haber leído el textamento los problemas en la casa de los Green empeoraron Cam estaba furiosa con Richard por haber permitido qué Seeley viviera en su casa sus peleas eran mas fuertes ya todos en la casa se habían dado cuenta de sus problemas, a llegado al punto qué no dormian en la misma cama Richard se fue a dormir a la habitación de hué seguía detrás de Seeley. La pobre de Temp no soportaba la situación tantas peleas entre sus padres adoptivos y las humillaciones qué le hacía Angela la estaban casando, su unico apoyo era su nueva amiga Faby qué la despejaba de sus problemas con sus ocurencias ya faltaba dos días para empezar el colegio y lo mas qué le gusta era qué su nueva amiga estaria con ella y lo mejor era qué dentro de un año se graduaria y podría ir a Washigton a estudiar y podía vivir la vida qué queria sin tener qué estar en el sistema de adopciones. Los problemas entre Temp y Ange empezaron cuando Ange empezó a tener celos de Temp ya qué Seeley se pasaba muy pendiente de todo lo qué ella hacia. Nadie en la casa sabía la verdadera razón por qué Seeley estaba en la casa, solo Richard sabia por qué el estaba en la casa el seria el guardaespalda de Temp pero ella no podía saber nada de lo qué estaban planiado con ella.

Cinco días atrás...

-No puedo creer qué vamos hacer compañeras de estudios.

-¡Ay sí Faby! quiero salir ya de esta casa no aguanto mas estar aquí.

-No te preocupes cuando estemos en el colegio conoceras a mucha gente y podrás despejar tus problemas.

-¡Eso espero! No soy buena haciendo amistades.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nunca tenido amigos,cuando estaba con mis padres siempre estabamos mudandonos y nunca tenia tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos y después qué mis padres murieron a cada casa qué llegaba me trataban como si tuviera algo contagioso por eso vivia mi mundo sin relacionarme con nadie no queria ser lastimada mas de lo que estaba.

-Esos tiempo ya se acabaron ahora tendrás muchos amigo y yo siempre estaré contigo-dice su amiga abrazandola.

-¡Gracias!

-Ya basta de cosas tristez vamos a la picina qué tengo calor.

-¡La ultima que llegue tiene cara de ratón!-dice Temp corriendo primero.

-¡Eres una tramposa!-dice Faby tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

Mientrás las chicas jugaban en la picina Seeley no dejaba de mirar a Temp lo hermosa que se veía a su corta edad tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado qué volvia loco a cualquier hombre no podía de dejar de reir al verla con su amiga jugando en la picina pero fue vuelto a la realidad al sentir qué alguién lo besaba.

-¡Hola mi amor!

-¡Hola Angela!-dice el sin animo.

-¿Qué haces mi amor?-dice ella besandolo.

¡Nada!-dice el separandose de ella.

-Seguro qué nada-dice ella molesta mientras mira donde estaban Temp y Faby.

-Mira Angela no tengo ganas de pelear contigo...así que ...adios-dice saliendo del lugar.

-¡Seeley!...!Seeley!.

-¿Que pasa ahora Angela?

-¡Perdón mi amor!...no quiero pelear contigo-dice ella mientrás lo abraza por el cuello.

-Yo tampoco quiero peliar contigo.

-¡Entonces me perdonas!-dice ella mordiendose los labios y dos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente hasta qué el sonido de un cristal rompiendose los hacen separarse.

Cinco minutos antes...

-¡Te gane!...!Te gane!

-¡Eres bien tramposa Temp!...por eso tendras lo merecido.

-¡Si!... y se puede saber qué me va apasar.

-¡GUERRA DE AGUA!

-¡NO!...!PARA!...!POR FAVOR!

-¡Vas a pa..!-dice Faby cuando se da cuenta qué alguién las observa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Temp mientras observa a su amiga quedarse sin palabras.

-¡No te muesvas... nos estan mirando!

-¿Quién nos está mirando?

-¡Seeley!

-¿Quién?

-¡No mires!

-¿Por qué?-dice Temp girandose para mirar dónde estaba el.

-¿Qué dicimulada eres?

-¡Ahí no hay nadie!

-¡Te lo juro!... nos estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué nos estaba mirando?...no entiendo.

-No sé...pero lo voy a averiguar-dice Faby saliendo de la picina.

-¡Faby!...!Faby!... ¿A dónde vas? –dice Temp saliendo detrás de su amiga.

Temp salió corriendo a dónde estaba su amiga pero al llegar la encontro parada en la puerta.

-¡Faby! ¿Qué haces?

-SSSSHH-dice su amiga colocando su dedo en sus labios.

-¡Esa es Angela!-dice Temp sorprendida.

-¡Sí!-dice Faby en voz baja.

-¿Quieres divertirte un poco?-dice Faby riendose malisiosamente.

-¿Que vas hacer?-dice Temp confundida.

-¡Ya veras!.

-¡No!...dice Temp al ver qué su amiga tira al suelo una figura de cristal.

Al oir el ruido Seeley suelta a Angela para ver a Temp y Faby paradas al frente de ellos.

-¡Ay...perdón...qué torpe...soy-dice Faby sarcasticamente.

-¡Tenias qué ser tu.!...tan bruta...comó siempre-dice Angela molesta.

-¡Angela por favor... fue un accidente!

-¡Claro qué no fue un accidente...está estupida lo hizo para molestar!

-Si lo hice para molestate...me gusta molestar a las zorras como tú-dice Faby burlandose de ella.

-¡Maldita!-dice Angela tratando de pegarle a Faby.

-¡Tranquilizate!-dice Seeley tomandola por un brazo.

-¡Faby por favor vamonos!-dice Temp tirando de la mano de su amiga.

-¡Si vete con la adoptada está... son tan poca cosa las dos tienes suerte qué mi madre le tenga mucho aprecio a tu tia por qué sino te echaba a patadas de aquí.

-Si tal vez...soy poca cosa pero soy feliz con lo qué tengo no seré rica como tú pero si tengo algo qué tu no tienes, tengo unos padres qué me quieres un novio qué me ama no comó tu qué le tienes qué rogar a un hombre qué no te deje y te quiera.

-¡Faby ya basta vamos!

-¡Si vamos no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con está zorra!-dice Faby mientrás camina hacia las escalera.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldita!-dice Angela entre dientes.

-¿Por qué tratas hací a esa muchacha?

-¿Qué?...la estas defendiendo ella fue la qué empezó.

-Sabes qué... me largo-dice el saliendo de la casa.

Al llegar al cuarto Temp no podía creer lo qué su amiga habia echo no entendia nada de lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos.

-Me puedes decir por que hiciste eso.-dice Temp confundida.

-¡Perdona amiga! Es qué soporto a Angela-dice su amiga tocandose la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué paso entre ustedes?-dice Temp sentandose en la cama.

-Hace un mes atrás yo baje a la cosina como a la una de la mañana a tomar un vaso de agua cuando Angela y Seeley estaban teniendo sexo en la cosina ellos me vieron yo me asuste y me fui a mi cuarto al otro día Angela se inventó que yo le había robado un traje para qué mi tia me sacara de la casa y yo no fuera a decir lo qué había visto entre ellos.

-¡Eso quiere decir qué mis padres no saben de su relaccíon!

-Bueno ese momento qué paso eso no pero una semana después Cam los sorprendio teniendo sexo en el cuarto de Angela y descubrio qué ella había mentido qué yo le había robada el traje.

-Angela es capas de cualquier cosa-dice Temp sorprendida.

-¡Eso es así! Por eso tienes qué tener mucho cuidado con ella.

-Vamos a olvidarnos ellos y veamos una pelicula.-dice Temp levantandose de la cama para buscar alguna pelicula.

Las amigas pasaron la tarde muy divertida hasta qué llego la noche y el sueño las venció. A la mañana siguiente Temp se encontraba nerviosa era su primer día en el colegio, su amiga se percató del nerviosismo de su amiga y la animó haciendola reir con sus ocurrensias hasta olvidar su nerviosismo al terminar decidieron bajar a desayunar ya qué Caroline las estaba esperando.

-¡Buenos Días tia!

-¡Hola cariño... hola Temp! ¿Comó amanecieron hoy?

-¡Bien!-dicen a la misma vez las dos chicas

-¡Bueno niñas coman bien hoy es un día muy impotante para ustedes!

-Buenos días damas-dice Seeley al entrar a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días Booth quiere una taza de café!

-No...gracias Caroline vengo a buscar a las chicas para llevarlas al colegio.

-Tu nos vas a llevar al colegio-dice Faby sorprendida.

-Ya es hora qué se vallan se les va hacer tarde-dice Caroline recogiendo los plato de la mesa.

-¡Bueno chicas cuando quiera irse nos iremos!-dice el sonriendo.

El camino hacía el colegio fue muy callado ninguno de los tres dijo ni una palabra al llegar el se bajo del auto para abrir la puerta y las chicas salieron.

-Temp puedo hablar contigo un momento.-dice el sonriendo.

-¡Si claro!

-¡Temp te espero en la puerta del colegio!

-No hay problema-dice Temp mirando a su amiga cuando se iba.

-Temp te quiero pedir disculpas por lo qué paso ayer en la casa.

-No te preocupes eso fue cosas entre Faby y Angela.

-Te vi incomoda por la situación y se qué Angela no se va a disculpar contigo.

- Tu novia... no se tiene qué disculpar conmigo.

-¡Mi novia!..ella no es...mi novia.

-¡Claro qué es tu novia!

-Por qué me viste besandola no quiere decir que es ...!Mi novia!

-Mira...si es verdad fue muy incomoda la situación pero... yo lo olvide.

-Solo queria aclarar las cosa.

-Por mí todo está aclarado...gracias por preocuparte... pero me tengo qué ir.

-Si... claro...nos veremos mas tarde.

-Vendrás a recogernos por la tarde.

-¡Si! Qué pases buen día.

-Tu también Seeley qué tengas un buen día-dice ella caminando hacía el colegio.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio su amiga la espera llena de curiosidad por saber lo qué Seeley queria decirle.

-Y... ¿Qué te dijo?-dice su amiga con curiosidad.

-¡Queria disculparse por lo qué paso ayer!

¡Disculparse! ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Solo eso te dijo!

-También me dijo qué el y Angela no son novios.

-En serio...esto me está muy raro.

-Raro...no entiendo.

-Mira Temp...se disculpo por algo qué no hizo y te dijo qué Angela no es su novia esto está muy claro...TU LE GUSTAS...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El primer día.**

"Tu le gustas" esa frase estuvo en la cabeza de Temp después qué su amiga le dijera lo qué pensaba después qué habló con Booth. Pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía qué era algo tonto pensar qué un hombre comó el se fijara en una chica comó ella,a penas ella estaba empezando a vivir era una adolecente y el un hombre con experiencia, ella nunca a besado un chico y mucho menos a tenido sexo con alguien. Era mejor dejar de pensar en esas cosas que jamás podrían pasar así qué era mejor conocer personas de su edad y conocer amigos nuevos.

-¡Temp!...!Temp!...te pasa algo.

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡Segura!

-Sí... vamos.

-OK... pero no estoy segura qué estes bien.

-Sí lo estoy...vamonos no quiero llegar tarde al salón.

-¡Vamos!-dice Faby acompañando a su amiga hasta qué Faby se encuentra con alguien muy especial.

-¡Hola corazoncito!

-¡Wendel!-dice ella besando a su novio.

-¡Comó te extrañe todo el verano!-dice el abrazandola.

¡Yo también te extrañe!-dice ella besandolo también.

-Me extrañaste por qué quisiste-dice el mirandola de reojo.

-¡Wende no quiero peliar contigo!-dice ella con voz triste.

-¡Está bien...yo tampoco quiero peliar contigo-dice el volviendo a abrazar cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

-¡Soy muy malaeducada!

-¡Wendell ella es Temp mi nueva amiga es la hija de los Green!

-¡Temp el es Wendel mi novio!

-¡Hola mucho gusto!

-¿Eres la hermana de Angela?

-¡Hermana adoptiva!

-¡No te preocupes mi amor no se parece en nada a Angela!

-¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Entonces conoces a Angela!

-Sí Faby me a contado muchas cosas de ella.

-¡Por favor no quiero hablar de ella, vamonos a clase-dice Faby mientras caminan al salón con su amiga y novio al entrar escucha tres voz gritando su nombre y se dirige a dónde están sus amigas.

-¡Hola Faby!-dicen sus amigas

¡Hola chicas! ¿Comó estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-¡Bien! ¡Y las tuyas!-dice una de sus amigas.

-Mas o menos estuve en casa de los Green parte del verano.

-¡Qué horror estuviste en el mismo techo con la zorra de Angela!

-¡Sí!... mis padres se fueron a Mexico y me tuve qué quedar en la casa de los Green.

-¡Qué bueno qué Angela y sus amigas ya no están en el colegio!-dice otra de sus amigas.

-¡Chicas quiero presentarles a alguien!...ella es Temp es la hija de los Green...Temp ellas son Andrea...Lizzy...y Ash.

-¡Hola mucho gusto chicas!-dice Temp un poco timida.

-Chicas Temp acaba de llegar a la cuidad no tiene amigos a sí que quiero qué la hagan sentir bienvenida en este lugar.

-¡Bienvenida Temp aquí tienes tres nuevas amigas!

-¡Gracias chicas!-dice Temp sonriendole.

-Bueno chicas tomen sus asiento antes qué llegue la Profesora William y nos regañe el primer día de clase-dice Wendel señalando las sillas.

A los poco minutos qué los chicos se sentaron entró al salón de clase un hombre alto de unos cincuenta años con pelo castaño con buena apariencia fisíca todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya qué no era la Profesora William la cuál todos la odiaban por ser tan mala con ellos.

-¿Dónde está la Profesora William?-dice Andea mirando a sus amigas.

-¡Buenos Días jovenes yo soy su nuevo Profesor de ciencias... mi nombre Jason Robison!

-¿Qué paso con la Profesora William?-dice uno de los estudiantes.

-La profesora William tuvo qué salir de la cuidad por problemas personales, por eso voy a ser su profesor.

-¡Eso quiere decir qué la profesora no dará más clase en esté colegio!-dice otro de los estudiantes.

-Eso es así...por eso empezaremos todo desde cero lo qué le allá enseñado la profesora William lo van a olvidar les prometo qué está sera la mejor clase qué han tenido-dice el nuevo profesor sonriendo y oyendo cómo sus estudiantes gritaban de felicidad.

La hora de clase paso muy rápido todos los estudiantes estaban facinados con el nuevo profesor incluyendo a Temp no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo mucho qué dominaba la materia qué tanto le gustaba. También el profesor se dio cuenta del talento qué tenía Temp en las ciencias.

-Temperance podría hablar contigo un momento-dice su profesor sonriendo

-¡Sí!... Profesor.

-Temperance te visto muy interesada en la clase y sobre saliste entre todos tus compañeros y quiero preguntarte si quieres ser parte del equipo qué estoy preparando para representar al colegio en unas competencias de ciencias.

-¡Claro!...¡Sí!...quiero ser parte del equipo –dice ella emocionada.

-¡Entonce puedo contar contigo!

-¡Para lo qué sea!

-¡Tan pronto tenga todo el equipo te diré cuándo nos reuniremos!

-¡No hay problema!

-¡Te veo mañana... Temperance!

-¡Lo veré mañana profesor-dice ella mientras sale del salón para luego encontrarse con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Temp?-dice Faby con curiosidad.

-¡Estaba hablando con el Profesor Robinson!

-¡Luego te cuento!-dice Temp sonriendo.

-¡Chicas nos toca la clase de educación fisíca y también tenemos profesora nueva!-dice Wendell tomando de la mano a su novia.

¡Profesora... nuestro entrenador del equipo de baloncesto es una mujer!-dice Faby sorprendida.

-¡Sí!...así parece!-dice Wendell sorpendido también.

-¡Esté año el colegio va estar muy interesante!-dice Faby caminando hacia el salón de clase.

Al llegar al salón se encontraba la chica mas popular del colegio Hannan Burney todos chicos del colegio estaban detrás de ella exepto Wendell qué solo tenía ojos para su Faby eso haciendo qué Hannan le hiciera la vida miserable a Faby, Hannan hizo de todo para separarlos. Por qué nunca un chico se había resistido a sus encantos tanto fue haci que al final del curso del año pasado hizo quedar en verguenza a Wendell delante de los padres de Faby en la fiesta de fin de año colocandole un collar de diamantes en los bolcillos de Wendell, y lo acusó de averseló robado delante de todos los alumnos, padres y profesores del colegio. Después de esté incidente los padre de Faby le prohibieron estar con Wendell pero ella lo quería tanto qué decidio seguir con él viendose a escondidas de sus padres. Hannan es una caprichosa niña rica qué quería tenerlo todo, le gusta humillar a todas las personas qué no eran de su clase social, durante años Hannan a estado molestando a Faby y sus amigas, fue tanto qué Hannan entró al el equipo de baloncesto para convertirse en la capitana del equipo para molestar a Faby y sus amiga esto ocacionando qué el equipo no ganara ningún partido,todos los partidos terminaban en peleas y discordias entre ellas haciendo qué en ocaciones le confiscaran los juegos y le dieran el partido al equipo contrario. Hannan siempre salía bien ya qué el entrenador era el amante de la madre de Hannan,y lo manejaba a su gusto qué si no hacia lo qué ella queria se lo diría a su esposa qué era la directora del colegio.

-Mira quién está ahí la odiosa de Hanna-dice Andrea haciendo muecas con la boca.

-Amiga no te mortifiques por ella no vale la pena-dice Faby mirando a Hannan.

-¿Quién es Hannan?-dice Temp mirando a sus nuevas amigas confundida.

-La rubia qué está al lado del papasito de Frank no puedo creer qué sean novios-dice Lizzy desepcionada.

-¡Sí!...se hicieron novios en el viaje qué los alumnos de alto honor qué hicieron en verano a Roma,luego ella posteo una foto de los dos besandose en facebook " YO Y MI NOVIO"-dice Andrea con voz burlona.

-Tan ridicula comó siempre a ese noviazgo no le doy mucho tiempo con lo mujeriego qué es Frank, solo hay qué darle tiempo para qué la deje por otra-dice Faby entre dientes.

-Chicas...Chicas se qué ustedes les encanta hablar de otras chicas mucho mas si es Hannan pero ella se está dando cuenta que hablan de ella evitemos meternos en problemas no quiero qué el primer día de clase y estemos en la oficina de la directora, dicen qué desde qué supo qué su marido la engañaba con la madre de Hannan está peor qué nunca así qué si no queremos qué nos suspenda el primer día de clase no le hagan caso-dice Wendell preocupado.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban hablando quién sería la nueva entrenadora ya qué se sabía qué el antiguo entrenador había sido despedido. Todos estaban hablando de Hannan por qué ya sabía qué fue ella quién lo delató con la directora ocacionando también la separación de sus padres de ella, también eso fue todo un espectaculo en el viaje a Roma. A los pocos minutos de estar los alumnos sentados entró la nueva entranadora y profesora de educación física.

-Buenos Días jovenes...yo soy la nueva profesora de educación física y entrenadora...mi nombre es Dayanna Robinson mi apellido les parecera conocido ya qué soy la esposa de su profesor de ciencia el profesor Robinson ,así qué como me contrataron para qué el equipo de baloncesto llegue al campeonato y yo lo voy a lograr por eso mañana empezaran las practicas para seleccionar los nuevos integrantes de los dos equipo para damas y caballeros.

-Bueno como capitana del equipo yo tengo qué elegir quiénes seran parte del equipo-dice Hannan levantandose de la silla y mirando a la nueva profesora con desafío.

-Lo siento mucho Srta. Burney las reglas cambiaron ahora soy yo quién va a elejir los integrantes del equipo y serán ellos quién elijan él o la nueva o nuevo capitán de cada equipo aquí los puestos se ganan no se imponen Srta. Burney si tiene algún problema puede hablar con la directora.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a reír en voz baja al ver la cara de corage de Hannan por no haber echo lo qué ella quería todos estaban contentos qué por fin alguién no complaciera los caprichos de Hannan, tanto a Faby como a sus amigas le pareció genial la desición de la nueva entrenadora, las amigas se miraron entre si y empezaron a reirse haciendo qué Hannan se diera cuenta y saliera del salón furiosa, la nueva profesora siguio con la clase como si nadie se hubiera ido. La hora de clase pasó muy rápido la profesora le presentó todas las ideas qué tenía para la clase,lo cuál le pareció fántastico a los alumnos. Después de una hora sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron del salón.

-¡Hola mi amor!... ¿Comó te fué tu primer día?

-Bien... si no hubiera sido por Hannan todo hubiera sido perfecto.

-Es igual a su padre de posesiva.

-Sí...pero no quiero hablar de ella...hablasta con...-dice ella al ser interrupida por su esposo.

-Si...es muy inteligente...y muy preciosa.

-Si la estuve mirando toda la clase tenía unas ganas de...-dice ella volviendo ser interrupida de nuevo.

-Sabes qué no podemos ponernos al descubierto por qué sino nuestro plan no resultara...y sabes qué lo hacemos por ella.

-¡Lo sé...Lo sé...-dice ella con voz triste.

Continuara

Esperos sus review buenos y malos los quiero nos leeremos luegos... besos.


End file.
